


Fanaticism

by ddoni



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 18:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20120011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddoni/pseuds/ddoni
Summary: 约稿来的蜂烟擎有通千想拆卡车而已





	Fanaticism

**Author's Note:**

> 我射没了  
作者大佬🔗在这👉 http://yilimisi.lofter.com/

《Fanaticism》  
擎天柱所面对过最大的挑战是什么？是在他还是奥利安时，经过种种思考最终认可名为“震天尊”的角斗士的陈词，并为此定下跋涉过数个城池前往卡隆与他相会的决心前历经的挣扎，还是当时还非汽车人领袖的他直面议会众位位高权重的参议员，以一名图书管理员、塞伯坦权力体系中不值得一提的最底层人员的身份演讲，以与重拳一般有力的言辞慷慨激昂的直抒胸臆前克服胆怯的过程；是与威震天反目成仇兵戎相见刀光剑影，千钧一发；亦或是战场上带领士兵突袭反遭暗算时的命悬一线？  
然而就算算上他之前率领大黄蜂、千斤顶前往霸天虎一处似乎由于屏蔽不善而暴露的矿场，却不料正中布局者下怀进入埋伏着机械昆虫族群的陷阱，令他们身陷重围，最终每个人身上都挂了些伤痕才勉强靠着陆地桥脱身的惊险一役，擎天柱也未曾无助过。更没有像此刻这般绝望而羞耻。  
这次行动并非一无所获，胳膊上挂彩的千斤顶冲进陆地桥，一只机器昆虫险些黏在他脚后跟上跟着雷霆拯救队队员撞进基地，还好救护车及时关闭了传送门。兵痞子扶着墙壁转了个身，后背贴墙靠着基地的石台大喘粗气，然后他嘿嘿笑着，从子空间里取出一块所有人都闻所未闻的淡粉色晶体。脱离阴冷潮湿的机械昆虫洞穴回到温度适宜的汽车人基地，远离了机器昆虫刺耳的啸叫让每个人都松了一口气。  
擎天柱的伤势比起几次与威震天殊死搏斗后的情况，损伤称不上严重，却也颇为棘手。他右腿关节毁损，腿甲动弹不得，胸前几条管线破裂，渗出点点能量液，原始的昆虫掠食者用它们的爪撕裂了汽车人领袖侧腹一块敏感的电子元件，这种元件在这个科技并不发达的蓝色星球上鲜少能找到替代品。因此千斤顶邀功似的举起他从虫巢抢带出的那块晶体时也只换来了汽车人医官关注度极低的一瞥。擎天柱被紧急送往医疗室，把能量管线泄漏问题处理的七七八八后医官才开始着手为其他伤势更轻的机体进行维修救治，千斤顶带回的晶体被随意的放置在了医官工作台上的培养皿里，在他们的领袖恢复机体健康之前，看来救护车并不打算对它多做处置。  
“这种元件很少见，它的阻值不能过高也不能过低，根据富勒特工提供的消息，只有极少数几个地球工厂能够生产出可能可用的元件，还需要我本人检测是否可用。”医官收起手上的焊枪，蓝色的光学镜中写满凝重，“所以我必须亲自去这几个工厂一趟，隔板会保证我的安全，孩子们去参加聚会了，阿尔茜在照顾他们。”  
万年不出外勤的救护车破天荒的离开了汽车人基地，为领袖寻找可替换的电子元件，难得其他人也各行其事，只留下擎天柱一个人在医务室，内线安静，不被打扰。红蓝色的汽车人躺在充满让塞伯坦人放松舒适的电荷医疗床上，享受难得的独处时光。少量的能量液流失让他有点昏昏欲睡，又没有疲惫到直接睡去的程度，领袖屈起一条手臂横在光学镜前遮挡光芒，眯起光学感受器，属于擎天柱的思绪在他浩瀚的记忆库中穿梭，在他所历经横亘千万年的过往中浮浮沉沉。  
千斤顶从虫巢带回的淡粉色晶体在温暖的医务室内缓慢地融化着一层薄薄的外壳，擎天柱的嗅觉传感器捕捉到了一股类似香氛，略带一些甘甜的气味。这里是救护车的医务室，也许是一些含有芳香烃的化学制品散发出这样的味道，因此这并没有引起领袖的警觉。机体表面泛起轻微的麻痹感让领袖的机体颤动了一下，感受起来像是一层静电浮上了外装甲表层，香甜的气味愈来愈浓烈，仿佛要封住红蓝色大卡的喉口，换气扇运作有些迟滞，擎天柱张开口喘息。潜意识让他感到有些地方不太对，可他的CPU昏沉的难以运作。晶体缓慢挥发，将它包含的活性分子散播在窄小的医务室中，擎天柱深呼吸，试图排出体内的热气，晶体挥发无色的雾气干扰了他的信息处理中枢，带来更加炽热，让人迷惑的热度，逐步升高的体温，停摆的理智伙同晶体挥发散发出充满淫欲的气息将汽车人高洁的Prime拖入了深不见底的谜潭。  
渴望交合的欲念在领袖的管线里冲撞，带来令他全身能量液都要逆行的羞耻感。他试图说服自己克制住欲念起身查看情况，可CPU内翻腾的另一个声音安抚他，这没什么大不了的。他在脑中试图来回滤过汽车人的信条，与霸天虎斗争不屈的意志，回忆起自己还是档案管理员时整理的繁如星海的数据记录，可这些统统无济于事。  
“这是本能。”  
他的机体告诉他。他可以过些时候再计较这些让人羞恼的反应，可是最重要的时现在他的挡板灼热，输出管肿胀，正痛苦不堪的抵着前挡板，他的接口在分泌润滑液，就像一张口涎满溢饥渴的小嘴，他的接片微微张开，就连侵占处理器指挥机体运作的代码也浸淫了想要被侵犯的思绪。他的身心都在告诉他，他现在最想要什么，这种欲望胜过领导模块的指引也胜过擎天柱本人的意志。  
气息渐渐变得凌乱，领袖咬紧下唇把它们连同声音一起压抑在体内，淡粉色晶体挥发的能子与室内的空气混合着，随着他每一次胸甲的起伏，在擎天柱体内积累着浓度。它们让Prime的音频接收器同样被麻痹，他听不见自己在充电床上辗转每一声都含着艰难的克制的吱呀声。他混乱的思考着，而嗅觉传感器捕捉到的香甜，正像强烈的媚药一般麻痹着领袖的思考。  
领袖侧过身，蜷缩机体，开始爱抚自己的胸甲，他的装甲缝隙微微张开，黑色的手指探入其中，安抚着因能量液奔流，似乎有些涨的发痛的管线。腰腹渐渐变得炽热，擎天柱毫不犹豫的解锁了自己的前后挡板，这种走投无路的妥协与其说是无奈与痛苦，不如说更似快乐。输出线弹出收纳槽，擎天柱略微张开一条腿，手掌有些生涩的握住尺寸可观，粗长的管线，不得要领，但被欲望逼迫而来回搓动着它。机体一旦被玩弄，便有不可克制的快乐从体内翻涌上来。  
像是饮用了大量的高纯一般，浑身都变得温暖起来，从油箱到周身各处都渐渐如火烧般灼热，爱抚胸甲的手掌向下，摸索着来到后庭入口处，领袖用手指小心的触碰了一下接口处闭合的保护叶片，像是戳破了装满水的水袋，少许浓稠的润滑液渗漏出来，滴落在充电板上，当他遵循本能探入一根手指时不由得发出了满足的呜咽，沾染着润滑液的手指滑入接口，引起从未体验过的舒适，引诱他再放入一根。手指抠挖着内壁，一时间翻涌而上的快感让领袖呼吸一滞。他抽出手指，再次极富色情意味的深入，挤压着对接口外部的扇叶，摩擦着柔滑的内壁，所有羞耻感都在快感中磨灭成了CPU内炸裂的烟火，领袖呢喃着，臣服在情欲的脚下，放下了所有的担忧和高傲，放下了擎天柱的矜持。  
前来探望擎天柱的烟幕和大黄蜂步入医务室时，落入光学镜的正是这样一幅活色生香的胜景，合金的双开门在他们背后合拢，领袖张开双腿，搓动他的输出管，手指在接口内翻搅，尽情的享乐，两名年轻的士兵简直目瞪口呆，这荒谬的景象让他们不敢相信自己的光学镜，又不能否认从火种深处窜起的一丝兴奋感。擎天柱旁若无人的粗重喘息着，在终于意识到了他人的到来，他勉强抑制住了腰部上抬的动作，却如何也止不住上半身小幅度痉挛一般的震动。平日时常说出鼓舞人芯的话语的口舌此刻只发得出含混的音节，室内甜香的活性分子同样侵蚀着侦察兵与警卫队队员的机体，瓦解理智。  
“Optimus？”烟幕用激动的发颤的嗓音轻唤着领袖的名讳，没有得到回应，领袖专注于取悦自身，能回答他的只有满室旖旎的气氛和领袖制造出性感的难以置信的声响。  
没有人不憧憬擎天柱，汽车人小队中没有谁不深深地折服于领袖的魅力，愿意遵从领导模块选召者的指引，没有人在战场上不为身边战必躬亲的领导者的存在而感到心安，但在战场上永远强大，在恒星光芒下熠熠生辉的领袖同样是那样遥不可及。仿佛是普神赐予的良机，两名年轻气盛的侦察兵有机会窥见神祗堕入凡尘的一幕，Prime永远深邃透亮的海蓝色光学镜中此刻充斥着混沌魅人的欲望，他猛然间偏转头雕，望向门前的两具机体，似乎将他们的身影纳入自己的视野，又好像视线空茫，将他们视若无物。但擎天柱的嘴角浮现出一丝笑意，宽和、平静，一如既往，像是被此俘获吸引，烟幕和大黄蜂一同走向充电床上的领袖。  
烟幕靠近他，伸出手，擎天柱顺从的不可思议的向他张开双腿，领袖的手掌一刻不停的揉捏撸动着挺立的输出线，手掌沾满润滑液与输出管渗出的前液，士兵注视着领袖，感受到在周身游走露骨的视线，原本完全沉溺于欲念的领袖也感到一种羞耻感不可自制的蔓延开来。大黄蜂在狭窄的医疗床边缘落座，面容青涩的侦察兵凝望着擎天柱，在满涨的羞耻感下红蓝色的大卡车面甲犹如火灼，事态失控至此终于一发不可收拾的缘由还是一片朦胧，但自己下流的自我抚慰激起战士们的渴望确是实实在在的。  
可这也正是自己想要的侵犯，不是吗？  
这样的念头一旦冒出便一发不可收拾，领袖再看向两名士兵时脸上已然有了歉疚的神色，仿佛那些淫靡的思想并非是被特殊的情景与未知干扰机体的物质灌输的，就像心中龌龊的思想展露无遗一般。原本就不稳定的理智再次在一片自己居然诱惑了两名自己最信任的年轻战士的惶惑下摇摇欲坠。手指滑出湿漉漉的甬道，自己最私密的部分暴露在正对自己两腿间的烟幕视野下，胯下，腿根，乃至挺立的输出管和两股间幽闭的入口，被一览无余的认知让接口收缩了一下，烟幕露出了一个格外清爽的笑容，尽管稀薄的羞耻心让领袖不愿意直面自己已经别无选择的现实，可低沉的喘息还是暴露了擎天柱一直以来刻意压制的欲望。哪怕清醒的一部分还在极力否定，可他的机体已经烧起了淫乱狂热的渴望。蓝白色的小跑车俯下身，握住领袖试图遮挡股间摊开的手掌，在手背上虔诚的落下一个亲吻。直至此刻他还不相信自己竟然能获得亲近领袖的殊荣，铁堡警卫队的警卫员现学现卖，回忆起自己接触的那些热辣拆卸片中的内容，最后他两手按住了擎天柱的腿甲，欺身挤进领袖两腿间，娇小的身形恰巧将擎天柱微微屈起的双腿架在自己肩头，他俯下身，以面甲凑近领袖私密处，用两根手指探寻般撑开领袖的对接口，眯起一只光学镜欣赏内里规则排布的螺纹与接口外沿分布诱人的发光带。大黄蜂卸下一直以来代替他的发声器发出电频音的外置设备，明黄色的小跑车试探着，圆滚滚的光学镜除了饱含的爱意还有几分不愿意令自己倾慕的汽车人指挥官有一丝不适的小心体贴，他在领袖的唇上落下了一个吻，这个吻十足的青涩，传递着令人心安的情绪。一前一后两名塞伯坦人的动作煽动着Prime体内甜美的肉欲，不经意间的喘息泄出，擎天柱低沉的嗓音让他的喘息带着几分禁欲感，机体上受到的伤害让他无法拒绝士兵们的热情，未知缘由的催化让他的精神充满渴求。良好的前戏扩张下，大卡车的接口轻易的将士兵探入的手指吞了下去，烟幕的手指深入擎天柱的接口，旋即拔出，咕啾声中勾出一手浓稠的润滑油。领袖的亲兵将双唇凑上湿热的接口，舌尖灵巧的勾缠起保护叶片，将柔软的金属软舌探入，口舌制造出让领袖面红耳热的水声，模糊含混，令他不由得双手卡住烟幕的头雕，仰身，吐出银灰色的舌尖。大黄蜂把机体压上领袖前胸，抑制住身下机体如一尾机械鱼般痉挛的扭动，一面送上更加热烈的亲吻，一面手掌握上领袖的输出管，战士悉心的寻找着领袖灼热的烫管儿上的敏感点，，细致的摩擦着。  
失控只在顷刻间， 一场狂欢渐入佳境。  
狭小的医疗室内充满着交合的气味与浓烈醉人的甜香，以及唇舌相交水声，机体相互碰撞的响动。烟幕每一次挺动腰肢都会引起擎天柱机体一阵颤栗，没有呻吟，因为Prime的口中正被另一名战士的输出管填满，输出管顶端散发着浓烈的交合液的气味，这种气味竟让领袖感到有些上瘾。时缓时急的抽送，过于强烈的侵犯将擎天柱带入快感的旋涡中，腰部来回摆动，大卡车侧过头，一手扶握着明黄色小战士的输出管，喉咙被堵塞顶上的痛苦让Optimus更卖力的动起了舌头，随着舌头的活动，电解液润滑下发出噗啾的声响。全身异常敏感，哪怕只是机体简单接触的摩擦也能被放大无数倍的感官捕捉到。舌尖缠绕着前端，将渗出的交合液连同其上涂布的电解液一同咽下。  
烟幕与大黄蜂似乎交换了一个眼神，蓝白色的小跑车对明黄色小跑车挑衅的一笑，争强好胜似的腰部向前顶撞，带着年轻机独有的热情，如潮水般不断高涨的快感随着机体的交缠一波波袭来，擎天柱不由得款款摆动腰肢，尚且还可以挪动的那条腿缠上了烟幕腰部，大黄蜂也挺腰，领袖的舌头被输出线前端顶压着。舌头不自觉的动起来，服侍着口中的输出管。机体因体内的坚挺而颤动，又因为口中的输出管顶在喉头，激起酥麻的快感，领袖目光飘忽不定，用鼻音模糊不清的轻哼低喃着，接口一阵收缩，大胆侵犯领袖的两名战士也过载将至，令机脊背一凉的是，此刻，那扇合金双开门开启的声音倏忽在背后响起。  
通天晓走进医务室的一刻险些被眼前的景象吓的把自己从地面上发射到基地天顶上去，他身后还跟着胳膊上打着固定带的千斤顶，兵痞子迫于身高，视线被遮挡，他拨拉开身前半石化的通天晓的手臂，探头看过去，也收获了一个倒抽冷气的吸气声和一个惊诧与饶有兴致交杂，复杂的神色。  
烟幕和大黄蜂本来还因为擎天柱长官机体上的配合心动不已，通天晓的到来却让两个年轻机脑门仿佛挨了一记重击，领袖的接口还在紧夹着烟幕的输出管，他本人神志不清意识朦胧的，只是为强烈的灭绝理智的快感的离去不满的呻吟着。  
狂欢一旦开始，就没有结束的理由，能餍足欲望的只有更多的欲望，直至疯狂。  
培养皿内淡粉色的晶体已经融化过半，室内催人动情的气体已经浓郁到了一个令人望而生畏的地步，但它们欺瞒了塞伯坦人的传感器，以达成它们的目的。  
“擎天柱长官因执行任务而负伤，他是领导模块的继承者，是我们的领袖，是谁给了你们勇气亵渎长官，做出这样有损……”通天晓的控诉每一个字都浸透着痛心疾首的痛苦，他想要拉开两名士兵，将他们送关禁闭，让他们反省自己，直至机体生锈，可还没等他为这些士兵们的罪行盖棺定论，他身后千斤顶握住他手腕的手掌便让他暂时停止了控诉。气味甜美的气体唤醒了每个人最深处沉沦堕落的欲望，汽车人副官身后，雷霆拯救队的爆炸客光学镜晶亮的怕人。  
“算了吧，”兵痞子翘着嘴角，仰着头，对他的长官说，“我看老大也挺享受的，说不定，这就是他想要的呢。”  
通天晓被按在了医务室的另一张充电床上，千斤顶骑跨在他腰上，兵痞毫不犹豫的顶开副指挥的双唇，把舌头探进去，舔舐对方的口腔。一切都有违伦常，通天晓的目的只是想阻止两位年轻士兵对领袖的侵犯，可那颗神秘的晶体轻而易举就夺取了在它的领域停留足够长久的又两名闯入者的理智，让他们同这个房间内其他被俘获者一样开始追求快感。千斤顶毫不犹豫的解锁了挡板，将自己的接口蹭上通天晓的前挡板，希望被进入的情绪已经让他的接口微微湿润，润滑液被下流的蹭在雷霆拯救队指挥官的装甲上，他轻车熟路的解锁通天晓的前挡板，也用输入口磨蹭着那根尺寸不小的管子，他双腿有点发颤，接口吐出润滑液，在输出管上留下几道水渍油亮的痕迹。  
另一面，擎天柱与他的两名同样未能获得满足的追随者与侵犯者已经把彼此拖进了新一轮的热情中，领袖侧躺在充电床上，明黄色小跑车在领袖身前抚摸揉按着领袖饱满的胸甲，手指探入破损的侧腹，指腹轻柔的抚摸破损的内里，引起领袖机体细微的颤抖，烟幕则亲吻着领袖的脊背，两机湿漉漉的输出管蹭着领袖的腿甲内侧，显然是有了无与伦比的新点子。大黄蜂的手指带着些许电流，梳理着领袖胸甲内的管线，灵巧的刺激着某些特殊的零件，诱惑领袖最终敞开胸甲，两侧的车窗向内翻折以一个十分优雅的角度收拢进胸腔内侧，暴露出塞伯坦人至高圣洁的领导模块，以及领导模块后平稳的燃烧着，承载着塞伯坦最高智慧的——擎天柱的火种。大黄蜂把手掌探入领袖的胸腔，出乎意料的没有激起领袖哪怕最轻微的抵触情绪，他直接触碰着擎天柱胸腔内最脆弱的敏感线路，用电流刺激着柔软的，密布传感线的原生质体，伴随着他的动作，领袖的神色除了情欲和苦痛，还夹杂了不堪忍受般的泫然欲泣。这是大黄蜂未曾见过的一面，但他发誓他在那一刻几乎心甘情愿为领袖直接失去火种都无妨。年轻机不再忍耐，侦察兵的输出管轻松地进入领袖，来回抽送，只要稍微摇晃一下，领袖便浑身颤抖的反仰机体，相互连接的部分快意便会传遍全身，Prime大声的呻吟着，舒服的无法自制，烟幕也状似愉快的笑着，向前挪动机体，输出管前端碰上大卡车已经被一根管子插入的接入口，扶着领袖的腰肢，试图向内挺进。  
当第二根输出管试着向内进入时擎天柱的呻吟带上了几丝艰难的吸气声，过程并不痛苦，可怕的是让人浑身战栗的甘美快感，原本紧咬着侦察兵的输出管的接口因为另一根输出管的挤压而扩张。相连的部分简直快要被撕裂了一般，但不只是疼痛，虽然不至于让人即刻高潮，但硬物摩擦内壁麻痹的触感让人蠢蠢欲动。  
两根输出管，一定能撑平内壁的每一寸褶皱，爱抚到每一个敏感点吧。领袖意识昏沉的想着，舌尖缓慢地舔过嘴唇，润湿干涩的唇瓣。  
另一张充电床上，千斤顶握着通天晓的输出管正往下坐下去，作为小型机，吞咽大型机的输出管本来就分外艰难，更要命的是因为心急，他竟几乎没有扩张自己的接口。兵痞子等不及了，他只想着只要把输出管纳入体内，便能让那根硕大的管子好好的满足自己，带来星辰炸裂般的快感。好在他似乎从不在意在对接时弄疼自己，兵痞一面咬牙向下坐下去，一手拉过通天晓的手指，按上自己接口上方因为兴奋发硬，微微凸起的外置节点。他坏心眼的一只手掐着通天晓胸前的几根输转管，通天晓吸着气，被小型机过于紧密的接口、恶作剧般的行为折磨的分外艰难，千斤顶挑衅的瞧着他，又看了身侧的那张充电床上的景色一眼。他眯起光学镜坏笑，抓着通天晓头雕一侧的音频接收器，将他的长官拖入了再一次的深吻。  
就算是痛楚也被化作了至高的欢愉，Prime的接口被两根输出管扩张到了极限，被夹在中间的擎天柱不断喘息着，口中泄露出靡靡的喘息声，仿佛只有此时此刻埋入下腹输出管的热度与反馈才是唯一的真实。像是全身都要被这样的热度烧融了。两根输出管交替前进，每一次管壁与内壁摩擦，领袖已经有些无力的身体都会弹动一下，坚挺的输出线带着要撑破内壁似的压迫感，在体内有力的摩擦，挤出半透明的润滑液，失禁般粘附在Optimus大腿内侧，顺着腿甲滴落。输出管在体内相互挤压摩擦也给予了两名初学者难以想象的极致体验，被这样前后夹击的强烈侵犯，除了随着他们的动作摇晃呻吟以外擎天柱别无选择。大黄蜂再次体贴的照顾起了领袖的分身，拇指有力的碾压脆弱的头部，换来领袖不知是苦痛还是兴奋过度的悲鸣。  
Prime拥抱着身前的士兵，将下颌垫在他的头顶，领袖低沉有力的嗓音在大黄蜂耳边放纵的呻吟，身后烟幕张开手臂环住领袖的腰肢，发出小声的哼笑，是只有足够接近，后背贴着前胸那样近的才能距离才能听到的，轻轻地笑声，擎天柱的火种为此颤栗狂跳起来。烟幕的一只手握上领袖无处安放的手掌，将手掌叠在对方鼓胀的小腹上，十指交缠。侦察兵的手掌包裹着领袖输出管前端，有节奏的揉捏着，即使本能的感到羞耻，腰部还是擅自挪动贴近过去。领袖夹紧双腿收紧接口，完全堕入高潮，射出的次级能量液沾污了侦察兵与他自己的机体，大黄蜂无声的对他笑笑，在整个过程中已然逐渐熟练，擦拭着小腹与胸甲上的能量液，刮取他们，为继续爱抚领袖的输出管增加润滑。  
千斤顶跨坐在通天晓身上摆动腰臀，善使双刀的雷霆拯救队队员在充电床上的技术好的让人毫不意外，他理直气壮的握着他的床伴宽大的手掌搓动自己的输出管，或压下机体，俯身亲吻对方，两具机体之间除了他两腿间坚挺的阻隔，贴合的紧密无隙。鉴于他们之前的暧昧关系，这显然不是他们第一次和对方拆卸，虽然是被拆卸的一方，可千斤面对教条主义的通天晓指挥官一上来就占据着上风。  
“嘿，小伙子们，”他说，语调中混杂着变调的粗喘，“别只顾着埋头苦干，也关注一下这里。”他大大咧咧的撇开一条腿，两根手指掐揉着接口上方的节点，抚摸接口外沿。  
“再深一点儿，哈啊…通天晓，渣的……拆卸片儿里没教你们怎么把管子顶在垫片上吗？”兵痞对两个小年轻一眨光学镜。  
年轻人的精力总是无穷无尽，擎天柱高潮过的机体余韵未消，过载后略有疲软的输出管在战士的爱抚下又有了抬头的趋势，士兵们的动作饥渴中带着焦躁，也许是明白这是少有能够体验领袖的温情的时刻，因此他们迫切的想要向领袖索取更多。Prime回答他们的不是言语，而是又一次陷入兴奋之中，与他们纠缠的机体。烟幕伸手抬起领袖的一条腿，方便输出管更加深入，两根管子交替在湿润柔软的甬道内进出，突刺穿凿。年轻的侦察兵的手指抚摸般用指尖描绘着接口外沿，手指轻轻地打着转。  
像是要因强烈的异物感而窒息一般，Optimus张开口，大量的吸入空气，配合着手指的动作，输出管的顶入慢慢加深，硬物有节奏的抽动，带来晕眩感。不住地抽送让火种源崇高的继承者迷失了自己。  
千斤顶被通天晓压在身下，最初拆卸中更加不守规矩经验丰富的兵痞能暂时占据上风，但体力决定了他不是床底之上的常胜者，跨坐在副指挥的腰上迎来一次过载后小跑车的油箱已经被填了个满，油箱口痉挛着缩紧，大量的对接液从接合处流下来，越强烈越粗暴的对待越能让以作风出格闻名的雷霆拯救队队员忘我。他想要休息一会儿，他的上司呢？决定再来一次。千斤顶觉得这也不赖，他好像没有拒绝的理由。  
于是他跪伏充电板上，通天晓把他的机体覆上去，蓝色的大卡车犹豫着，手指揉上他的门翼，一手拢着他的腰部下压强迫他的士兵抬高臀部接受自己的进犯。脆弱的门翼算是跑车们的要害，它分布着相当多的传感线，又容易被破坏，可又格外引人注目，千斤顶知道，他的交往对象暗地里实际上对自己的门翼兴趣十足。他们较大的体型差让被通天晓压在身下的千斤顶对比之下看上去没有了平时张牙舞爪不守规矩的戾气，小跑车舒适的哼哼着，翘起臀部用接口蹭着副指挥的管子，通天晓再次把管子送进去时千斤顶还是。不能避免的叫出了声，连根没入的输出管急速的来回抽动着，疼痛、快乐，这就是他乐意和通天晓对接的原因。兵痞随着长官的动作摆腰的动作很是淫猥，甬道内的热液被抽插的动作挤出，通天晓也压抑着喘息，他忍不住偏头看向一旁被两名小战士侵犯着的擎天柱长官，感到了一丝惶惑。在长官身边和自己的伴侣对接，而擎天柱长官本身也在接受着同伴亲密的接触，这不论如何都不正常，虽然CPU一直传递着纵情享乐、追求本能的指令，可这种违和感始终困惑着他。千斤顶感受到对方的不专心，仰起头，他扬起下颌，通天晓下意识迎上去，唇舌相交，炙热粘稠的金属软舌在口中纠缠不休，换气频率被打乱，在渐渐模糊的意识中两具机体默契的达到了高潮，输出线头部数次用力的顶撞能源镜，而后卡在入口处，内部深处再次被挤入热液，小腹坠胀的满足感伴随着强烈的快感蔓延开来，不受约束的快意洗刷着机体的寸寸节节，无法完全注入的对接液从穴口溢出，滑落在士兵的性器与大腿内侧，千斤顶舔舐着长官嘴角溢出的唾液，露出了得偿所愿的笑容。  
汽车人的领导者体内，年轻机的输出管在愈发熟稔的动作中更快更狠的深入，士兵变换着力度与角度顶入他，寻找着领袖的敏感点，随着领袖臀部的扭动，输出管终于顺利的顶上能源镜，那个窄小的入口因快感张开缝隙，被相互配合的小战士一贯而入，奔涌的热流令领袖口齿不清的哭叫着，机体紧张的崩住，忍受狂潮般涌来的快意，战士们崇敬而深情的亲吻领袖的胸甲、脊背，用面甲磨蹭他们的领导者的机体。  
大黄蜂无声的唇瓣开合，目光饱含热意。  
“长官，擎天柱长官……”身后烟幕年轻的嗓音混合着狂乱的喘息，充满热情。  
由内到外濡湿的触感让Prime磨蹭着双腿，过分喘息后嘶哑的嗓音从喉间泄露出干涩的呜咽般的声音。思绪一瞬的清明后，领袖终于支持不住，视野陷入了黑暗。

【后记】  
值得庆幸的是那枚晶体在挥发完毕后失去了应有的效力，医疗室内的气体被基地的置换系统抽空，当事人们在救护车归来之前恢复了神志。  
比起围成一圈面面相觑一起尴尬的不知所措，在这之前领袖和副指挥发动战士们展现出了前所未有的合作精神与效率。他们首先齐心协力打扫了医务室，消灭了所有可能被医官发现端倪的痕迹——连清理痕迹的擦拭布都没有能幸存下来，被打包填进了焚化炉。  
可救护车还是发现了，肯定的。因为领袖严重的接片磨损程度。  
好在他没有发现通天晓和千斤顶也算是这场医疗室拆卸的共犯，不然一贯严肃的副指挥一定无地自容，至于千斤顶？他就算被发现了也肯定很无所谓。【PS：其实擎天柱私下也无地自容了许多次。】  
医官的反应比想象中平静一些，因为多年行医精力让他见多了太多没羞没臊掉节操的事儿——哪怕主角是擎天柱。重复一次，哪怕主角是擎天柱。  
看到那两次强调，你也知道医官并没有表面上那么平静了。所以烟幕和大黄蜂还是在医官的咆哮声与没好气的冷暴力交替下打扫了足足两个月的基地。通天晓有时会自觉地为两位士兵帮些忙。千斤顶没有帮忙，还很坦然，他认为没被抓到相当于他没有做过。  
恒星的光芒照耀下擎天柱还是那个光辉的领袖，波澜不惊，他对于这件事只字不提，不论是平日还是最私密的私人时刻。不管这次经历对他造成了怎样的影响，领袖都决定将它们深深地埋藏在心底，直至战争胜利，或者他前往火种源处的那一刻。


End file.
